Maximum Ride: No One Is Ever Forgotten
by makara-butts
Summary: Oneshot. Faxness. R&R please. Max is out for revenge when the person she loves is killed by someone she hates. A year passes and she finds the person and finally kills that person. Sad and Happy at the same time and has a chance of making you cry.


**Author's Note + Disclaimer: I dont own any of these characters. I DO own the idea for this story (I think). This idea had been clawing at my mind so I finally decided to make it into a oneshot. I hope you all like the story!!**

Maximum Ride: No One Is Ever Forgotten

My name is Max, Maximum Ride, and I was once deeply in love with someone. His name was Fang. But a tragedy befell us almost a year ago and now I want to kill a boy named Ari. Let me explain.

The Flock was sleeping. I was on watch. We were in a small cave somewhere in the Grand Canyon. I'm sitting over the edge, my legs dangling free. A chill runs up my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I turn too quickly, and, as I slip and start free-falling down into the dark abyss of the Grand Canyon, I see Fang try to grab me but miss only by a few inches.

'_Why wont my wings unfurl?'_ is all I could think. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. If I cant use my wings, and at the speed I'm falling, death is inevitable. Suddenly, I feel hard arms pulling me against a tight chest. I didn't need a second thought to know who that was. I tightly wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and wouldn't let go even though we were already back in the cave.

"Max. It's all right. You're safe," Fang said softly. Okay. I'll admit it. I was scared out of my mind. Fang kneeled down to the cave floor and slid me off of him enough so that I was sitting on the cave floor with my arms wrapped around Fang's neck and my head snuggled into his chest. He rests a finger under my chin and lifts my head so that I am eye-level with him.

"If this'll make you feel better..." Fang whispers, then kisses me lightly. I close my eyes and kiss him back. He rubs his tongue against my lower lip and I part my lips.

"Max? I'm hun- OH MY GOD!!" I suddenly hear Nudge practically yell. _CRAP!!_ Fang and I pull apart quickly and turn towards a gaping Nudge.

"NUDGE!! _DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!" _Fang and I say in a death tone. By this point, the whole Flock was up, but we seemed to have a visitor.

"Hello Max, my darling." I heard Ari sneer from behind us at the mouth of the cave. I didn't even have enough time to turn before Fang had launched himself at Ari. Ari easily sidesteps, grabs Fang's arm, and twists it behind his back until there's a bone jarring _crack_. Fang screams. I'm about to throw myself at Ari when a gun is cocked.

I froze. Ari had a gun pointed straight to Fang's heart. My body went into complete shutdown and my emotions got the better of me. Tears were streaming down my face as I stared at Ari with so much rage that it was making me tremble. Everyone vanished but Fang and Ari. But then Ari did something I never pictured him doing.

He pulled the trigger.

The shot rang through the cave and through my head. I charged at Ari and slammed myself into him so that he went flying over the side of the cave mouth. I sprinted back to Fang and caught him right before he hit the ground. He coughed up a large amount of blood and his beautiful dark eyes were turning dull. They were losing that spark of life. I didn't know what to do. So I bent over and kissed Fang.

"I love you..." I whispered as I pulled away with uncontrollable tears.

"I... love you... too... always have... always will..." Fang barely whispered as his head fell to the side and his body went limp. I brushed my hand over his face to close his eyes. It wasn't until I felt people hugging me that I remembered that the rest of the Flock was there. Everyone was crying with me. I wouldn't let go of Fang. It took Iggy knocking me out to make me let go.

When I woke up, I was in Iggy's arms and we were flying.

"Let me go," I said weakly.

Iggy wordlessly dropped me. I fell a few feet then snapped out my wings. I was thankful that my wings were working this time. I coasted up next to Iggy and flew there next to him for a bit.

After about fifteen minutes, I finally asked, "So what did you do with his body?" It took all my self-control not to cry.

"We cleaned him best we could, stuck him in the middle of the cave, and blew in the opening with a bomb," Iggy said flatly. I could tell he had been crying a lot.

"I don't know what we're going to do without him..." Iggy suddenly said, voice hoarse.

"I know what I'm going to do..." I said in a deadly tone.

"And what might that be?" Iggy said with dead curiosity.

"Avenge Fang and satisfy my own lust for revenge..." I said venomously.

And that is what is going on right now. It's been a year and the Flock has left me. A tough year indeed. But I finally stand here, gun in hand, with Ari to his knees, and the gun pointed straight to the middle of his forehead.

"Please... I'm your brother..." Ari said as tears trickled down his face.

"I... don't... care..." I said with tears of mournful hate streaming down my own face. I was perfectly aware of Jeb, Anne, and my clone watching me do this. I took one final glance to see everyone staring at me in shock.

I broke into Itex just to find Ari. I battled my way through hoards of Erasers until I finally found everyone I hated the most in one place at the same time. Ari was standing closest to the door. I barged in, grabbed Ari's arm, and twisted it behind his back until I heard a satisfying _crack_. Ari screamed out in pain just as Fang did in that God forsaken cave. I twisted Ari around, as I cocked a hand pistol, and pointed right into the middle of his forehead.

"Now you know how Fang felt, you BASTARD!!" I screamed and pulled the trigger. Blood was splattered everywhere, but I didn't care. I had finally gotten my revenge and that was all I cared about in life since the Flock had left me because they thought I had become too obsessive.

Since I had no other reason to live, I lifted the gun to my own head and cocked it. I waved at everyone and pulled the trigger.

I didn't even feel any pain. I guess it was so quick, I couldn't have felt anything. But now I'm flying through the clouds and the only person I have ever loved is right here beside me.

I'm flying through Heaven with Fang.


End file.
